Smallville High Take Over
by wendigo3
Summary: An criminal running from the police traps Clark and Lana in the High School. Clark is forced to show Lana his power and explain. How will she react to the secret?
1. Default Chapter

Smallville Challenge  
By Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
SYNP: A mercenary breaks into the High School when Clark and Lana are staying after school to work on an assignment. When the guy comes in contact with them, Clark is forced to use his powers in front of Lana. While they are on the run in the high school, Clark is forced to tell Lana about himself, including his weaknesses, because in the end, she may be the only one who can help him, because the mercenary has been sent after an alien life form from a UFO crash years before, and he is armed with weapons consisting of the meteorite.  
  
Clark carried the books to the table in the Library.  
Lana stood over them, as she gathered a pile of papers.  
"Alright, we basically finished." Lana said.  
Clark turned back to face Lana and smiled, "Already, it seems like we just started."  
"Don't hold you're breath." Lana said, grabbing the three books and taking them to Clark.  
As soon as the books reached him, Clark sighed.  
"Do you hear something?" He asked curiously.  
"No, I didn't hear anyth...." She began.  
"If you move I'll shoot you, get over to that corner and don't move!" The male voice screamed at them, as he came through the door.  
His black hair barely reached his ears; his piercing brown eyes stared at them as the gun pointed at them.  
"Clark?!" Lana demanded.  
"Don't worry, do as he says."  
Lana, growing anxious and nervous, moved in front of Clark to the corner.  
"What do you want?" Clark demanded, growing anxious himself.  
He could feel his muscles getting tighter, and if he didn't watch himself, he might go into "super mode" and get going really fast.  
Clark looked at Lana and fear spread through his entire body.  
"What if I can't protect her and she gets hurt?" he asked himself quietly.  
"I said shut up, I need to secure the building." The man said, taking a briefcase from under the desk.  
He smiled, opened it up, and looked at the video display inside.  
Cameras placed all over the school showed the guy who held the gun everything in sight.  
"Clark, what are we going to do?" Lana asked quietly.  
"My name's Tom in case you're wondering, and if you do what I say then you won't get hurt, on the other hand, if you cause problems, I won't hesitate to kill you." The guy said, as he pressed a small green button on the small control panel.  
Clark, with his incredible eyesight, could read the display that spread over the screen.  
"Perimeter Movement Sensors activated."  
Clark sighed.  
"Everything's going to be okay." Clark said, putting his arm around Lana.  
Tom turned to them and smiled.  
His mischievous grin spread across his face as he lifted the gun to them.  
"So, are we ready to begin?"  
  
*I hope you liked this Chapter, feedback is welcome! The Next Chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Clark's secret is revealed to...

Smallville High Take Over  
Chapter 2  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
"So, are we ready to begin?" Tom asked, the gun facing directly at them.  
"Begin what, why are you keeping us here?" Lana asked as fear spread through her voice.  
"Let's just say that I'm on the run, and I know what I need to make sure I have what I need."  
Clark turned to Lana and smiled weakly.  
Gently, he squeezed her hand and then turned back to Tom.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Its simple, I want to know if anything strange has been happening here?"  
"Of course, if anything strange happens it usually happens in Smallville."  
Tom smiled, as if he already knew the answer.  
"That's what I thought." He said, as he walked over to the briefcase again.  
His shaking hands reached slowly into the silver briefcase, and then came out holding a green folder.  
"In this folder I have a list of strange occurences in Smallville, most of which started 16 years ago with a Meteor Shower."  
Clark sighed as he began to get anxious.  
"Please don't let this be related to me too!" He told himself in his mind over and over.  
"I'm willing to guess that somehow a creature, from another world, landed in this place, and I have the proof I need."  
"Then why are you here?" Lana asked, careful not to upset him, but to get as much information as possible.  
"I'm glad you asked." He said, closing the folder.  
Tom glanced back at the screen and surveyed the displays.  
"My name is Tom Blanchfield, I was a CIA agent for the United States for 27 years, I was the highest paid angent on the force until the government found out about my research on this little town, everything was so heavily guarded that they fired me before I knew it, and arrested me."  
"They arrested you, why were you so interested in this place?" Lana asked.  
"I always knew there was someone here with extrodinairy powers, ever since the reports started, and I know that no matter what you say, that this thing is here, I have the reports, I have samples, I even have pieces of the meteorite that I used to change into weapons to catch them, but I need to find him."  
"You broke out of Prison didn't you."  
"Of course, its not that hard to break out when you've been a hired killer for so long, but that doesn't matter now."   
Tom raised his head, and turned back to them, moving his gun back to where it was, facing the two frightened teenagers in the corner.  
"Tell me, are there any people here who exhibit extrodinairy powers and abilities."  
"You have to be kidding, that's like half the football team!" Clark said.  
Lana shifted her wait and looked at Clark.  
"No."  
"Why are you lying to me, I'm not an idiot, I have done the research!" Tom demanded, throwing the folder down.  
Placing the gun down on the desk, he quickly walked over to his coat which he had previously thrown on the floor, and rustled in the coat until he pulled out a silver box.  
"That's lead!" Clark said, almost sensing what was inside.  
"You, help me!" Tom said pointing to Lana.  
"What?" Clark asked.  
"NOW!" Tom said.  
Lana quickly looked at Clark, and then stood up.  
Clark knew what was coming, how could he stop it.  
Lana walked next to Tom and took the box from him.  
"Open it." Tom insisted.  
Lana quickly opened the latch, and then she opened the box.  
The green rock inside was blazing brightly.  
"My necklace." Lana said, as Tom grabbed the stone from inside.  
"Your necklace?" He insisted, looking at her.  
"I have a necklace exactly like this, where did you get this?" Lana asked, growing angry.  
A moan came from the corner of the room.  
Lana turned to see Clark in pain, on the floor.  
"Clark?"  
"So, you're the one!" Tom said laughing.  
"Clark, what's wrong?"  
Tom moved over to his briefcase and pressed the red button.  
"I knew you weren't telling me everything, but this I didn't expect."  
Lana, seeing Clark's pain, quickly grabbed the stone from Tom's weak hand and threw it out the window.  
"You're going to regret that!" Tom said, turning to grab the gun.  
Before his brain registered what was happening, Clark jumped up with amazing speed and rushed over to the gun, knocking it feet away, to the floor.  
Then, as quick as he arrived, he left the library with Lana in his arms.  
"I'm glad I prepared for this." Tom said, ignoring the gun and punching in a number sequence.  
"You're not going to escape the building!" He said, as he pressed enter.  
The words on the screen quickly entered his mind.  
"There, you see, my sensors are ready, I can tell when you try to leave and exactly where you are, and now I just need to find a way to smoke you out!" 


	3. Chapter 3: On the Run!

Smallville High Take Over  
Chapter 3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Clark moved quickly around the room and disabled all the sensors and cameras.  
The only good thing was that he had been in the library, and had saw with his own to eyes where the cameras and sensors were set up.  
"I can't get all of them, of course, but we have enough to make sure that we're unseen for a while."  
"Clark, what is going on, what Tom said, is it true?"  
"Yes, some of it."  
"You're the one that came in that meteor shower?"  
"Yes, listen, the story is really interesting, and I plan on telling it to you, but can you please let me try and figure out who this guy is first?" Clark asked, looking at the computer.  
"Clark..." Lana persisted.  
"Lana, please, I need your help."  
Lana sighed angrily, letting her true emotions show through the gaze in her eyes.  
Finally, however, she moved past Clark and sat down at the computer, logging in.  
"Check the Government Pages first." Clark suggested.  
"Thank you resident freak." Lana said, without thinking.  
She turned quickly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just..."  
"Its okay." Clark said, "Just figure out who this guy is."  
Lana, still feeling ashamed at herself, accessed the necessairy government webpage.  
"What did he say his last name was?" Lana asked.  
"Uh, Blanchford?"  
"No, Blanchfield, that's it!" Lana said, typing in the words at lightening speed.  
Lana sighed, "The server's are down, he must have blocked out something that we need to use the computers."  
"Come on, I have an idea." Clark said.  
"No, first you're going to tell me what's going on." Lana said, grabbing his arm.  
Clark turned back to her and sighed.  
"I knew it was just a matter of time before someone would figure it out, but I was hoping it would be sooner than later."  
Lana let go of Clark's arm as he pulled a chair and sat in front of her.  
"So its true, you aren't form Earth?"  
"No, I'm not sure exactly where I'm from, but I'm not an Earthling." Clark said, with a sense of dry humor in his voice.  
"Clark, the stone in my necklace, that's why you couldn't be around me?"  
"Yes, its my weakness, whenever I'm near it I go weak, and I can't breathe, the pain is excrutiating and its so difficult to get past it, but I have before."  
"The lead box." Lana said.  
Clark nodded, "The lead box protects me from it."  
"Clark, that means your parents are aliens too."  
"No, they found me after the crash, and they took me in, you don't know how hard it is for me to even imagine how much love they had inside to take me in."  
"These abilities you have, why do you have them?"  
"I have no idea, all I can guess is that all my people have them, or somehow when I left my planet as a baby I gained them."  
"I know where you are!" Tom said, as he walked into the room.  
"Hang on!" Clark said, grabbing Lana's arm and running at amazing speed.  
Suddenly he stopped.  
Screaming in pain, Lana reluctantly backed away.  
Tom laughed as he had four small green glowing rocks on the outside of the door.  
"Leave him alone!"  
Lana quickly grabbed the keyboard nearest to her and threw it at Tom.  
She moved quickly, and picked up the stones, and threw them down the hallway.  
She heard a popping sound to her left, and when she looked, she saw Clark holding a bullet that had nearly gone into her skin.  
"Oh god." Lana said, her mind was racing now and she couldn't think.  
"Hang on." Clark said again, and quickly grabbed her.  
"How did he find us?" Lana asked, as they took off.  
"I don't' know, but we're going to find out."  
As they entered their English class room, Clark quickly, yet quietly, closed the door.  
Then, they moved to the opposite corner.  
"You saved my life by catching that bullet."  
"It's nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."  
"I have a feeling you've been watching out for all of us, and we haven't even known it."  
Clark lowered his head and smiled lightly.  
He looked back up at Lana, "Well, I care about all of you, I don't want my friends and my family to be hurt."  
Lana flashed a quick smile, and then kissed Clark on the cheek.  
"Thanks."  
The redness in Clark's face made her chuckle, but she quickly stopped herself.  
"If Tom finds us again, he'll be ready, we need to figure out a plan." Lana said.  
"Right...." Clark said, still slightly blushing.  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
* I hope you liked this chapter, please keep reading! Feedback is, as always, welcome!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me, I'm just a fan expressing my creativity. I don't own Smallville, any Characters, or any of the actors. 


	4. Chapter 4: Clark and Lana have a plan!

Smallville High Take Over  
Chapter 4  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
(This one is for all the people who have given me wonderful comments. This is also for the people who wanted longer chapters. Enjoy!)  
  
Clark sighed. How was he supposted to know what do? So what if he had amazing powers and that he had friends he wanted to help, why was it his decision all the time? Clark looked at Lana. She was scared, he could tell. But somehow, somehow she wasn't letting it control her. He knew she was strong, of course, but maybe it was something that she wasn't telling him. Could it be that she was after him too?  
He stood up, letting his mind clear. He knew he shouldn't think like that. If he thought that everyone was after him, there was going to be a lot of trouble in his life, and he'd never find a way to help other people.  
Clark had a destiny, he knew, but he had no idea what it could be.  
Suddenly a thought processed in his head.  
It activated every neuron grabbing his attention.  
"I have an idea." He said, turning to Lana.  
"What is it?"  
"We're going to use his technology against him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm practically indestructable, except for the kryptonite, I can't be hurt."  
"So, wait a minute, you aren't thinking up some wild scheme that will get you hurt, Clark, you know that it won't work whatever you are thinking."  
"No, this will work, we're going to trick the cameras and use them to our advantage, we're going to trap him in a place."  
"Trap him?" Lana thought hard. How could she even let herself be led by an Alien? She sighed, and smiled at the same time. Clark cared about her, he had saved her life many times, she knew, she just had no idea it was him. Clark smiled and then turned away.  
He walked over to the cables behind the computer.  
"The computer is still working, right?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know, but I'm no computer wizard like Ms. Thomas."  
Ms. Thomas was their computer teacher.  
Maybe, if they were lucky, they would be able to do what they needed on her computer.  
They went to the head of the class and logged on to her computer.  
The password was simple. She always talked about her pet ferrit named Jason, because she found him in her house when she was watching the Friday the 13th movies. Lana smiled at Clark. "You're smarter than I thought." Lana joked.  
Clark laughed and accessed the root directory.  
"I'm guessing he accessed the school monitoring system and is using the sensors to track us down, what we're going to do is put in a program that will randomly select an area and send him a visual image of us that we're going to record, then, he'll think we're here and track us."  
"But we won't be where he's looking for us."  
"No, we'll be using his equipment and trying to figure out who he is."  
Lana nodded. She hoped with everything she could that it would work.  
She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her family. She thought Smallville was boring, she even thought her life was boring. Of course Clark wasn't boring. Especially now, but even before he was someone she could talk to about anything. She knew that she could keep his secret, although she might wish she could tell someone, all she would have to do would be to remember what all he was doing with he secret.   
After they finished taping different images of themselves around the High School, they returned to the computer and activated the program.  
"Clark Kent, the malicious computer hacker."  
Clark smiled, "Lana Lang, the World's sneakiest Cheerleader."  
  
Tom walked in front of the library computer, and smashed it with the end of his gun.  
"Doesn't this stupid library have any good books?!" Tom demanded.  
"It figures a library which demanded excellence and intelligence would be filled with filthy trash that won't lead to the education advancement of anyone or anything." His face was warm now, as his anger spread up to his face and through his entire body.  
What was the kid's last name? He knew it was a easy name.  
"I always forget the easy names." He said, walking over to his suitcase, fitted with special devices to monitor the perimeter and inside of the school Building.  
"Kent, that's it, Clark Kent."  
Tom shifted his weight and wondered if Clark's parents knew about his powers.  
He knew that they had helped him by taking him in, but did anyone know about his powers except for Lana and himself?   
"Security Breach Located."  
Tom turned to the suitcase.  
A middle-aged man was rustling with the fence on the perimeter of the south side.  
He was unlocking the door.  
"Janitors, they can't keep themselves away from the sewage of schools can they?" he demanded, grabbing his dart gun.  
Closing his suitcase, he entered the new keycode and left it hidden behind a stack of books.  
He placed his gun inside his coat pocket, after he put it back on, and then left the library.  
His footsteps were loud, considering the silence of the school.  
He was sure when all the freaks were in, that the noise would be horrendious. How could anyone survive going to a place like that. And worst of all, they loved it.  
This was going to be his ticket, he was going to show the government that he was their best agent, and most of all that he was going to show them that he was right.  
"Who are you?" A deep voice asked him, from behind.  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Tom said in a perfect English Accent.  
Tom turned and stared at the janitor.  
He was wearing dirty blue jeans, and a white button up shirt with his name engraved on the top left shoulder.  
"I am Artur Lewis the third, I was hired by the principal of this school to inspect security, you must be the head janitor, the principal told me so much about you, he says you keep this school very clean."  
"Yes, I'm Roger White, it's nice to meet you, but I'm sorry, I wasn't informed that anyone would be here today."  
"That's quite allright, I have a note for you and anyone else who would happen to come and find me here."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes," Tom said, smiling.  
He looked at the man.  
He had no idea what was coming.  
He could kill him so easily, but he knew that it would damage his career.  
The dart went right to the man's shoulder and caused him to become unconcious instantly.  
He fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
"Sounds like an elephant giving birth." He joked in his english accent.  
Tom smiled and looked at the man.  
His smile faded when he realized that he was going to have to move the heavy man.  
"Bait for the alien and his girlfriend." Tom said, laughing.  
Tom grabbed the man's leg and tried to pull him, but he wouldn't budge.  
"Fine, stay here, I'll set up what I need right here!" Tom said, smiling.  
He looked around and decided that the place would be good for a motion sensor.  
Tom walked past the man, and went to find the boy's gym room, and area of musk and dry air, but an area where all his extra supplies were waiting for him.  
  
Lana turned to Clark, who was sitting at the teacher's computer.  
She was gathering a supply of long cords and cables in which they could use for a various number of reasons.  
Lana smiled at Clark.  
All those years, and she hadn't known anything about him.  
She closed her eyes and thought of what was going on.  
Fear spread over her, but she still felt safe.  
Clark had hidden his secret from her, and the rest of the town for years.  
She knew he was justified in doing it, and it was his secret, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
Clark had the heart of a mother bear protecting her cub, and he cared for everyone, no matter what they did. Clark wouldn't be scared away by Tom, and he would get them out of there, but his secret was standing in the way. Lana knew that Clark wanted a real life, that was the only reason she could think of as to why he would hide his powers. But the secret that Tom knew would destroy his chances. Clark was going to protect himself and his family, but the problem would be that Clark would do almost anything to protect it.  
Lana shook her head.  
Images of Clark killing Tom filled her head.  
She knew that she wouldn't ever see Clark hurt someone like that.  
Or did she?  
  
  
(How was it? Feedback and comments are welcome, and feel free to email me. Please do not archive this story until you get my permission by email first. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5: It's Lana's turn to have a Se...

Smallville High Take Over  
Chapter 5  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
"Ready?" Clark asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Lana said, turning back to Clark.  
She knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, but the things that made her nervous were the things that happened by accident.  
Clark turned to the wall and focused his eyes.  
He willed his vision to change, to grow stronger so he could see through the wall, but it wouldn't do it.  
Finally, without realizing it, it kicked in, and he was seeing through half of the school.  
"Tom just shot the janitor with a dart gun." Clark said.  
"Clark, I know you want to help him but he's laying a trap."  
"I know, but we can't let him hurt him any more."  
Lana turned to Clark, and then back at the door.  
"Clark, I have an idea."  
"What is it?" He asked curiously.  
She carefully brushed her hair back behind her ears and walked over to the computer.  
She typed a few sentences, which seemed like forever to Clark, and then a map of Smallville High appeared on the screen.  
"We should go here, to the Janitor's office, he has a separate phone system, hopefully Tom wouldn't have deactivated it."  
"Its worth a try, we could get some help."  
"Good, its settled, I'll go and get our janitor, and you go to the Janitor's office." Lana said, getting up.  
"Lana, you know that I won't let you go and get him, Tom could hurt you, or worse."  
"Yes, but I'm immune to that green rock, what did you call it?"  
"Kryptonite, I named it after the words I saw on the Spaceship, my parents couldn't see it but it spelled krypton, and I understood it."  
"So you took meteorite and named it after where it came from?"  
"Yes, Lana, listen, I know that you're scared, but you'll be safer away from me."  
"Clark, you're faster, by the time I get to the janitor you'll probably be on your way back with your fast speed, let me go and distract him at least."  
"I don't like this." Clark said.  
Clark sighed. He knew that Lana was right, but was it good to put her in danger.  
And worse, was it his decision to make.  
Clark had often had a conflict with himself over whether or not people knew what they were doing when things got heavy.  
His english teacher had called it internal conflict, but did Lana have that going on too?  
"Alright, but I want you to take something to protect yourself."  
"Don't worry about that." Lana said, slightly smiling.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you know I go to Metropolis a lot, and a girl has to have self-defense classes."  
Clark smiled, he didn't know that Lana had classes like that.  
"Plus, it doesn't hurt to carry around a knife in your shoe."  
  
Clark, nervously, quickly sped out of the computer lab.  
Lana followed, but when she exited the room, she took a quick left, following Clark's directions.  
She had a small supply of cord in her coat pocket.  
Clark didn't know about Lana as well as he thought.  
All those trips to metropolis weren't just for her parent's business; she was taking a self-defense class.  
This class was special though, she knew a lot of the kids and they weren't exactly the kind of kids that her parents would let her socialize with.  
She learned a lot of tricks from them, surprisingly, instead of getting attacked or cursed at.  
Lana slowed as she approached the corner.  
The large circular area was the center of the entire school, easy access from the different hallways and the science office.  
She smiled carefully as she crept near the corner and looked for the man.  
The janitor was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
She didn't see Tom anywhere, but he was sure to be hiding.  
"Probably watching me right now." She muttered under her breath.  
She walked carefully ahead and moved quickly to the man.  
She looked for any signs of the beautiful green rock that resembled Jade, but she couldn't find any.  
Lana knew that it as probably hidden somewhere, it was up to her to get the janitor away before Clark arrived.  
"Watch out!" Clark yelled, as a shadow flew over her.  
Tom's hand grabbed the back of her neck.  
The knife flew up in her hand, and cut Tom's wrist, which he pulled away in terror.  
The blood had begun to drop on the floor, as Lana quickly got up and pushed him into the science exhibit of Mars.  
"Clark, get out of here." Lana yelled!  
Before she knew it, Clark sped quickly past her, and grabbed the janitor.  
He sped away at a high speed, and then vanished.  
"Going somewhere?" Tom asked.  
Lana stopped in her tracks.  
The fear was playing games with her mind, maybe if she just ran he wouldn't be able to get her.  
Lana spun around and looked into Tom's eyes, pure evil and pure hatred.  
The gun was pointing directly at her head.  
Suddenly she heard screaming down the hallway.  
"I see he found the surprise." Tom laughed.  
"What did you do?" Lana demanded.  
"I placed an explosive a little bit down that hallway, actually each of them, that particular one was set on a motion sensor and erupted, sending pieces of Kryptonite flying all around."  
Clark had a secret, but so did Lana.  
She swore that she wouldn't let anyone know what she could do, the meteorite had a strange affect on her too.  
Actually, it was the reason that she was such a good cheerleader, at least to her.  
The adrenaline spread through her veins as Tom squeezed the trigger.  
Her head quickly moved, dodging the dart.  
Lana quickly threw the knife, and distracted Tom, as she used the cord in her pocket to strike Tom.  
The mix of chemicals erupted, setting him on fire.  
"Don't you just love science?" She asked.  
Lana quickly ran down the hallway.  
The secret couldn't get in the way of her life, not like Clark's.   
She wouldn't let it, not like Clark's had taken over his life, besides, she wasn't even sure that it would stay. It seemed like when she started to grow past 12 that it vanished, then it returned.   
When Lana approached Clark, he smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pain.  
Kryptonite was all over the hallway, it was even sticking in Clark's shirt.  
"Hang on, I'm going to get this all out of here!" She said.  
She quickly went around and picked up every piece that she saw.  
It took her fifteen minutes, but she was sure that Tom wouldn't want to engage them so quickly.  
Finally Lana gave up, and quickly lifted Clark up, carefully.  
He had to use most of his strength, and even still they were walking slowly because Clark couldn't walk, and was leaning on her.  
He felt like a car on her shoulder, but Lana was determined to help him.  
Suddenly he fell again, this time his scream pierced through Lana's mind.  
For the first time she broke down and started crying in front of him.  
"We're going to get out of this." Lana said, picking the piece that fell out of Clark's shirt pocket and throwing it down the hall, through her History Teacher's classroom window.  
Clark's mind was hurting, it seemed like every second he took a breath the pain grew harder and longer, and wouldn't go away.  
Lana kneeled down beside him.  
"Can you tell me where it is?"  
He shook his head telling her no, "I'm too weak, I can't tell anymore, I just want to sleep."  
"Clark, you have to stay awake, you are going to help me, use your power and tell me where it is!"  
Clark concentrated hard, and looked closely at himself.  
His vision blared back and forth between normal vision, and X-ray vision.  
He barely saw the large chunk, about the size of Lana's necklace, stuck in his jacket pocket.  
"My pocket." Clark said, fighting everything he could just to say a few words.  
Lana quickly reached into his left coat pocket but found nothing.  
She moved her body to reach into the other pocket, and found another large chunk and threw it.  
"Maybe the Kryptonite kept recharging my power." Lana wondered, smiling.  
"I got it."  
She looked at Clark, and saw that he was unconscious, but still alive, and still breathing.  
"...Clark?"  
  
(Ok, I know the thing with Lana having that power thing is strange, but I figured since only 2 people knew about Clark's powers before, why couldn't someone like Lana have a power from meteor shower that made Lex bald, and no one know? Don't worry though, this part is going to have a big affect on the ending! But you'll have to keep reading to figure out what happens!) 


End file.
